


No Love, No More

by Cherry Kiki (cherry_kiki)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_kiki/pseuds/Cherry%20Kiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna ya no puede soportar la situación que vive en su hogar con su pareja; deberá tomar una gran decisión seguir amándolo y caer en un abismo sin fondo o amarse a sí mismo y seguir su propio camino. One-Shot/Viñeta ¿? X Tsuna</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Love, No More

**No Love, No More**

**One-Shot**

***.*.*.*.***   


* * *

Nuevamente estaba solo en aquel lugar que debía llamar hogar, pero solo era un edificio con cuartos para él, hace mucho perdió el significado tan especial que tenía, así como la calidez que emanaba.

Esperaba como siempre, a que llegara y continuara la rutina desde hace… ya no sabía desde hace cuanto, parecía que tenía demasiados años así. Acercándose al ventanal decidió observar el ocaso y miles de pensamientos lo inundaron empezando por el cómo fue capaz de llegar a ese punto.

No era capaz de comprenderlo, lo único cierto fue que se enamoro como nunca en su vida. Pero, en estos momentos lo llamaría amor. Desde un comienzo se dejo llevar por ese sentimiento y el embriagante hombre que lo conducía a la más dulce locura, con cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra; envolviéndolo en el más grande placer.

Había caído ante su encanto, no era la primera vez que sentía 'amor' pero si la primera que sintió que esa persona se convertía en su mundo, se entrego por completo en todos los sentidos.

Estaba dispuesto a ir al fin del mundo solo por él, renunciar a todo -absolutamente a todo- y con que le pagaba, dejándolo cada vez que quería, usándolo a su atojo como un mero objeto.

Eso le hacía sentir fatal, como un juguete, un títere que le servía únicamente para complacer en todos los sentidos a su amante. Lo único que le quedaba era dejarse llevar por el camino del placer, sin sentimiento alguno, porque su corazón ya no albergaba ninguno.

Tenía que poner un alto, era necesario. Ya bastaba de esas promesa vacías que siempre le hacía y que nunca cumplía, era incapaz de hacerlo, pero le seguía creyendo una parte de él siempre lo hacía.

No Love

Ya no necesitaría de ese amor falso, porque aquello no era amor, podría ponerle mil nombres pero ninguno sería amor. Dependencia, costumbre y sexo era lo único que los unía, porque ya no sentía que fueran una verdadera pareja.

Ya no aceptaría esos 'Te amo' que salían de aquellos labios para remediarlo todo, ya no deseaba esos besos, seguían llenos de pasión pero su sabor ahora eran amargos

No More

Ni una vez mas permitiría ser tratado así, ahora vería por sí mismo. Ya era suficiente de esa farsa del 'chico bueno' que pretendía ser para todo el mundo donde todo estaba bien.

Sería justo si lo hiere tan solo una vez, lloraría por su causa. No lo sabría hasta haberlo hecho, con una maleta lista para dejar lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, una nota en la mesa junto con el anillo de bodas.

Tal vez el amor no era para él o no supo escoger a la persona correcta de entre todos los que había en el mundo. No deseaba lastimar a nadie, pero no podía seguir de esa forma, con toda la fuerza y valor que recolecto salió para emprender un nuevo camino, sin él.

Porque no necesitaba nunca más ese amor enfermizo.

Nunca más.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Para empezar técnicamente es un One-Shot pero a mi criterio es una viñeta, hecha esta aclaración espero que les haya gustado y en cuanto a quién es el -susodicho- se los dejo a su imaginación ¿Quién podría ser? De hecho al escribirlo no pensé en alguno de los chicos en particular.
> 
> Espero no estar muy oxidada en cuanto a la escritura por todo el tiempo que no lo hice U.U
> 
> Gracias por leer
> 
> Ya saben que un review no cuesta más que un click y a mi me da ánimos de seguir.


End file.
